Beautiful Disaster
by LovePoisonPirate
Summary: After her sister did all she could to protect her, Tessa still ends up getting swept up in the drama in New Orleans. Now, her goal is to keep her last two family members safe, plus keep her true identity hidden. But nothings easy when she finds herself falling in love with the Original Hybrid. Klaus/OC Better summary inside


**Summary: **Tessa Cullen, daughter of one of the most powerful warlocks, ends up getting caught up in the supernatural drama in New Orleans, even after her sister did all she could to protect her. Now, her goal is to keep her last two family members safe, plus keep her true identity hidden from those who will try to use her power for evil. But all that goes down hill when she finds herself falling in love with the Original Hybrid. Thus, making Tessa choose between the ones she loves most or help the witches destroy all in New Orleans, including the one man who means the most to her.

**Authors Note:** This just popped into my mine. The story takes place from episode two of The Originals and will follow along with the series. I'm really excited to post this for you all to see. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review. I'd love to hear from you. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get a big response i'll keep going with the story ^_^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The Return_

Over the years, there have been generations of multiple witches in the french quarter. Some being the lowest on the totum pole and some the highest. But, there was only one that was all powerful, the Herrera's. Many only knew stories of this family. Some of these stories said they were powerful and held some of the darkest of magic known all over the world. Others said they were good. Using there powers to help others and keep the human faction safe from the supernatural elements in New Orleans. The truths of these witches were much more tragic. They were one of the most powerful witches, that was true, but in being so their lives were at risk all the time. In 1700, a group of powerful vampires took over New Orleans. They were also known as The Originals. The first ever vampires. When these vampires discovered the Herrera's, and the powers they possessed. They forced them into there control, using their powers to put fear into the citizens of New Orleans. Eventually the Herrera's had enough and one by one they began fighting back. There powers weren't enough to out wit the Originals so in the end, most of the Herrera's were killed. Though, some say that The Originals didn't kill all of them. They say a few got away but no one was really sure what happen to them in the end. All they know is that this clan of witches were never seen or heard of again, at least not until now.

* * *

><p>A young women, with long elegant black hair, gracefully strolled through the New Orleans cemetery. A place where witches of the likes practiced their ancestral magic. Of course in this new era, practicing magic could kill you.<p>

"Celinda," came a voice and the young women turned around to see who called to her.

"Jane Ann," Celinda said with a fake smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at the women before her.

"I know were not good friends but I'm glad you came when I asked, " Jane Ann said.

"I only came because you said whatever you need, would help keep my little sister safe." Celinda bit back. "I didn't come for any other reason."

"Well than I guess I should explain," Jane Ann said and motioned for the young women to follow. She led Celinda around the corner. As they came around Celinda noticed a young women laying unconscious. She rushed to the young women's side.

"What is this?" Celinda demand as she kneeled down to feel the girls heart beat, it was still beating.

"This women is the key to getting rid of Marcel's rules," Jane Ann explained. "This women came into the quarter looking for her family but what my sister Sophie noticed was that she was pregnant. Seen as she was a werewolf and new the the area I looked into her history and found out she had just come from a little town called Mystic Falls. Having a little run in with a certain Hybrid, The Original Hybrid, also the same man who sired Marcel, Klaus Mikaelson."

Celinda eyes got wider and wider as the women kept speaking.

"Now, we believe that the baby she carries is his. If that being true, we might be able to manipulate him into doing are bidding of getting rid of Marcel but we need to do a spell to make sure. With Marcel holding Davina, we can't do a spell without him finding out. Which is where you come in. Your family bloodline is more powerful, even to Davina. You can put up a protection spell so we can do this spell to make sure."

"Are you bloody mad!" Celinda screamed at her. "Klaus is the same man who went on killing my family years ago. I'd be mad to help you bring that same man back. That is like a suicide mission on my sister and I."

Jane Ann let out a sign. "I had a feeling you'd say that. I tried doing it the nice way." The women ran her hands through her hair. You could see she didn't want to say what she was going to say next but her life, her family and her witch clan was more important than Celinda's. " If you don't help. I'll go to Marcel and tell him who you really are and before you try killing me. My sister is just outside of Marcel's reach right now. So if you kill me. She will be alerted and your secret will be out."

Celinda eyes narrowed on his women. She was literally black mailing her. On a normal bases, Celinda would just kill her and deal with the consequences later but now she had to protect her sister too. There parents had just recently died from a recent attack from the vampires of the quarter, her father, a powerful warlock, was one of the ones that got caught doing magic, which caused his and her mothers death. Celinda never understood why he didn't cover it up. He had so much more power than some little witch. Yeah, she had all the power the witches use from the quarter but she had no control like her family, who from the minute they were born learned how to control it. Now, Celinda had to care for her sister. Even if she was twenty two, there family always suck by one another.

"Fine," Celinda muttered under her breath.

Jane Ann let out a smile of victory. "Be back here tomorrow night when the moon is the highest. We will do the spell than."

Celinda glared at this women one last time before turning and disappearing from sight. That was her last night in the quarter, the last night she spent with her sister and the night before everything changed in the french quarter once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa's POV<strong>

"Another," I called and waved at the waitress. I turned back to the empty glass before me and twirled my finger along the rim of the glass. It had been about four months since Marcel killed Celinda, my sister, for using magic in the quarter, along with Jane Ann Deveraux. Luckily for me, Celinda had long since our parents death, made sure we used different last names. She always told me that it would keep both of us safe. It was also something my family did for centuries. My last name was Cullen, which was from my great great grandfathers name from years ago. Celinda kept our parents name, which was Theroux. In the end Marcel didn't even blink a eye towards me after finding out about her sister.

"Still having trouble," I lifted my head, breaking from my thoughts, to gaze back at my cousin, Cami. Cami, who's full name was Camille, was the daughter of of my mothers, brother. My mother didn't have any powers. She met my father not knowing the truths until after they were married. Of course she learned of it and help teach us but her family never knew. Cami now only had my uncle Kieran and I, as last living family members.

"Yeah, I know it's been four months but I'm still having nightmares about it," I mumbled. It wasn't a lie either.

Cami nodded as she settled in a seat across from me, setting her books down on the table, "I understand that feeling."

"Still having nightmares about your brother?" I asked. Her brother Sean, a few months ago went out and killed a bunch of people in our uncles church before killing himself.

"I have a hard time sleeping," Cami said. "Tho, I do my best to keep busy. Like school." and she nodded towards the books in front of her.

"Always the do gooder," I said with a chuckle.

Cami laughed and reached across the table to shove me. "Speaking of do gooders, I must go and study." She once again stood up. "And you should head home before you get too drunk you can't make it."

"Ha ha," I said with a laugh before shooing her away, and looking back at my empty glass. I heard Cami chuckling as she walked towards the door.

"Excuse me love," my head turned back around to see a man, with darkish blonde hair blocking Cami's way out. "What's that your studying?"

"Abnormal Psychology," I smirked at the annoyed tone that came out of Cami's mouth.

"Abnormal Psychology," the man turned his gaze to someone in the corner. When I followed his gaze my eyes narrowed, because it was of course, Marcel himself."Well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." when the man started dragging my cousin over to Marcel. I took that as my moment to step in.

"Hey, Cami," I called as I got up and walked over to them. "Why don't I help you study." I said cutting the man off.

I noticed Cami glance towards me as she sort of pulled from of the man's grip on her arm. "Um sure." She turned and looked at the man that was talking to her. "Maybe another time," and without waiting for a answer she took the lead out of the dinners.

I took a quick look towards the man and he was now staring at me. I was expecting a pissed off look but he was staring at me with curious eyes. I quickly turned away and followed where Cami disappeared too.

"What was that about?" Cami asked the moment I was outside.

I glanced back in through the window, to gaze back at both men. "Marcel isn't someone you should be hanging around. He's bad news. I figured I'd step in a help."

"I can handle myself Tessa." Cami objected.

"I know," I said as I looked back at her with a sheepish grin. "Now come on let's go get some studying done." I said as I swung my arms around her shoulder and began to guide her away from the dinner.

"Wait, your actually going to help," Cami asked in shock.

"Might as well. Keep's me from getting drunk," and Cami shoved me in the arm.

"Your useless," she said with a chuckle.

"But you love me," I gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which earned me a groan in return.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I found myself back at the bar, but only because Cami had to actually work and I tagged along. I sat at the bar staring at my half empty glass when I heard the same voice from earlier.<p>

"Return for another love," I turned my head around to gaze at the man that confronted Cami earlier.

"Always got room for a drink here and there," I said as I faked a smile. This man made me nervous.

"Well why don't I buy you another," the man settled in the seat next to mine.

"And what makes you think I'll except it?" I questioned. "I have no idea who you are."

"Isn't that the mystery of everything," the man stated with a smirk on his face. He gazed at me and I could see his eyes studying me over before he spoke once more. "The names Klaus."

That's when fear swept through my body. That name, was the name that my parents used as away to scare us as children. Klaus was a Original vampire.

"Well it's a pleasure," and I stood up to leave. "but I must get going."

Klaus's hand shot out and gripped my wrist. "Am I not going to get a name in return love?"

I felt a smirk tug at my lips and at looked at him. "Isn't that the mystery of everything." I shot the same line back at him before I pulled free of his grip and walked off. I could feel his eyes follow me until I walked out of the bar and headed home. The thing I didn't know was that I just started a game with him. A game some like to call cat and mouse.

—

I lifted my foot high up and with all my might kicked the door in. I watched it fall to the ground. When I looked up I stared back at a shocked Sophie Deveraux.

"Are you mad!" She screamed at me.

"No, are you!" I snapped back. "What the hell is Klaus Mikaelson doing in town?"

"Wait, she didn't tell you?" Sophie asked

"Who didn't tell me what?" I growled.

"Celinda made a deal with my sister. She was to help her cover up the spell she was doing, a spell that would help get rid of Marcel and his control over the witches, in exchange for your safety," Sophie explained.

Now, the pieces were coming together. I lunged at Sophie, my hand gripped her throat, thrusting her against the wall. "It's your fault my own sister is dead!" I growled

Sophie clawed at my hands. "Your sister agreed to the terms," Sophie gasped out. "She obviously didn't do something right to block Davina from discovering they were doing magic."

"And care to explain what has any of this to do with Klaus?" I questioned as I loosened my grip on Sophie's throat.

"There's a women, a women who carries Klaus's child. We have her under are control, in exchange of Klaus's help to get rid of Marcel." Sophie explained. "She's linked to me so everything your doing right now is hurting her. Which will bring Klaus here."

My hand suddenly dropped from Sophie's throat and I backed away. "If you mutter a word to him or any of them. I will kill you myself." I hissed at her. "I will be back for more answers." and with that I left quickly. I knew It was stupid to confront Sophie but after knowing that man was Klaus Mikaelson, thee Klaus Mikaelson. I knew my sisters death was for a reason. What Sophie told me, explained everything. My sisters hope was for Marcel to find out they did magic, in exchange that there plan in bringing Klaus here failed. All to keep me safe but it backfired on her. Now I was alone to deal with the outcome by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Worth it to keep reading? Let me know what you think in a review ^_^<strong>


End file.
